Ordained
by seductive-love
Summary: For Julia Chang, the mission was utterly simple. All she needed to do was to spy on Mishima Zaibatsu for its rival, the G-Corporation. That is, until unexpected circumstances brought her and Jin Kazama, the owner of Mishima Zaibatsu, together.


**Ordained**

-

For Julia Chang, the mission was utterly simple. All she needed to do was to spy on Mishima Zaibatsu for its rival, the G-Corporation. That is, until unexpected circumstances brought her and Jin Kazama, the owner of Mishima, together.

-

**Mishima Zaibatsu/8:09AM/030703**

"Should we trust you, Julia Chang?" Nina Williams asked with a hint of danger in her tone. "Didn't you work under G-Corporation?"

"You can trust me," Julia answered with straight face. "I worked for them, and that is a great advantage for M. Zaibatsu."

Nina raised one of her eyebrows, "Please elaborate your previous statement."

"I know their weaknesses, current researches, everything, and what you can do to shut 'em down," the brown-haired retorted with serious face. "Isn't that what everyone in here wants?"

"And what should we do to you if we caught you betraying us?" Nina looked at her intensely, she hadn't gotten the vibe that this woman was a bad person...yet, she didn't know if she deserved to be trusted.

"Do whatever you want as punishment if I get caught doing something unacceptable to the Mishima's," Julia gave Nina a small, indefinite smile. "So am I hired?"

Nina stood up from her seat and walked towards the other woman. Nina extended her hand for a shake-hand, "Welcome to Mishima Zaibatsu."

Julia took her hand, "I look forward working with you."

–

**Julia's house/12:16PM/030703**

She felt her phone vibrated repeatedly in her pocket. She took out her phone and look at its screen, "Unknown caller."

Without any hesitation, she pressed the green button and answered the call, "Julia Chang speaking!"

_Julia, it's me._ An older man's voice that Julia immediately recognized. Her mentor from G-Corporation.

"Prof T?"

_Yes, I'm just calling to know what happened to your interview._

"I got in."

_Great to know. Did they at least suspect you?_

"Yup, they think everyone that ever worked in G-Corp is never trustworthy."

_Well, make sure you do your job properly._

"I'll make sure to do my job _perfectly_."

_Good. Be sure to get all the data that G-Corp needs from Mishima Zaibatsu._

"Of course, all I need to get is the data sample of devil gene from Jin Kazama, right?"

_You understand it, that's great. Call me when you need something._

"Thanks, prof T."

She pressed the red button to end the call as she let herself fall in her bed. She looked at the ceiling and sighed deeply. "I never thought I'd be a spy one day."

–

**Mishima Zaibatsu/9:19AM/030803**

She entered one of the conference rooms of Mishima Zaibatsu; right after she got into the room, she immediately saw familiar faces standing next to each other.

It had been almost a year since she saw these people – Lars Alexandersson, Ling Xiaoyu, Asuka Kazama, Eddy Gordo, and some people she had encountered but had forgotten their names. In front of them was the boss of Mishima Zaibatsu.

Jin Kazama.

"I heard you transferred here from G-Corporation," she heard Jin spoke... and it was directed to her.

She thought that it was not humble of him that he just put her on the spot; despite that, she decided to stick with being polite, "Yes, sir."

"I'll need to talk to you after this meeting," he said blankly. "Be there as fast as you can."

She nodded as her response.

Jin dragged his gaze away from his new employee and looked at the other people with emotionless face. "I'm hoping Nina has assigned you your part of this mission. I don't care how you will do it, I just want this job to be done as soon as possible."

"But don't you think there are too many of us for this mission?" a dark tanned man with sunglasses asked with a very serious tone.

_Eddie Gordo,_ Julia recalled his name.

"Finding where Heihachi's new hideout is hard, killing him and his subordinates is even harder," Jin looked at Eddie, hoping he answered his question. "But everyone, of course, already knows that. However, that's not the only reason why I called each one of you, there's another mission I want to assign to you."

Everybody listened intently, waiting for him to continue.

"I also want Kazuya Mishima dead and everyone that works for him too."

Julia's eyes widened. She realized that she had to tell this to her professor as soon as possible. She didn't know where Kazuya was at this moment – he secretly led G-Corp but he had his own secret hideouts that even G-Corp employees didn't know about.

"If we are clear, then meeting is adjourned."

–

**Mishima Zaibatsu, Jin's office/10:02AM/030803**

She found herself standing in front of him. He took a sip of his coffee and looked at her. Julia looked at anything but him – she hated it when someone was staring at her.

She broke the awkward silence between them, "Did you want to talk about something, Mr. Kazama?"

He nodded, "About Kazuya."

"No, I don't know where his hideout is," Julia assumed that he would ask her if she had any idea where Kazuya was hiding. "I know I worked for G-Corp but I haven't seen him since the last tourna -"

He cut her off, "I wasn't going to ask about that."

She was quite shocked and felt a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kazama."

"I knew Kazuya trusted you during the last tournament," he stated. Julia gulped, she didn't know that he knew. And then he continued, "Did he happen to say anything about my great grandfather?"

When Kazuya took over G-Corporation because he lost to his son during The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, he decided to hire more people – including Julia – to work for him. She hadn't spoken to him a lot but she knew Kazuya wasn't that bad of a person within.

"He trusted me but he didn't really tell me anything," she said, she was sure that Kazuya trusted everyone that worked for him but he was never the kind of person to open up – except when he was around his adopted brother, who he still hated, but Julia noticed he seemed to talk a lot whenever he was with Lee. "You might want to try Lee Chaolan on that one, I know Mr. Mishima does talk to Lee about things."

"Lee will not say anything," he clenched his fist tightly.

"May I know what do you want to know about Jinpachi Mishima?" she wasn't expecting him to answer that since she had guessed that what he needed from his great grandfather would be a little personal.

That's why she was surprised when he replied, "Devil gene."

She almost gasped on what she heard. Devil gene – the main reason she was on this mission. Since Kazuya had already lost his devil gene after the second tournament, she needed to get something from Jin – who still had his – that would help with G-Corp's experiment. A strand of his hair would do or even his saliva, and she already had things planned on how how she would get any of those.

"What about the devil gene?"

"In the fifth tournament, my great grandfather couldn't control his devil gene," his eyes were fuming, Julia noticed. "He wanted to die because the devil was trying to take over his body. Like me, he hated this disgusting thing inside of us. Only one man would want the devil's power."

"Your _fa_ – I mean, Mr. Mishima," Julia corrected herself. It hit her that he would never want Kazuya to be considered as his father. He hated him too much.

He closed his eyes and sighed, and then nodded. Of all the things so far, she was most awed on how he actually could open up to her easily.

–

**Mishima Zaibatsu Research Lab/11:14AM/030803**

This was the first time she saw the research lab of the M. Zaibatsu, she was a little amazed when she realized that their lab was almost as high-tech as G-Corporation's.

She felt her phone vibrated a little - a text from someone that wasn't stored in her phone book. She flipped her phone to read the message.

_From: 0744 54 xxxx_

_This is Prof. T, if you found out just about anything significant, text it to this number. After reading this, delete this message. Also, don't forget to call me later to give me your schedule._

"Hello!"

Julia quickly hid her phone when she heard a cheerful voice behind her. Julia looked who was behind her – Asuka Kazama. With Ling Xiayu.

Julia awkwardly smiled and greeted them, "Hi."

"I hope you remember us," Xiaoyu grinned at her casually. "We also participated in the sixth tournament like you did."

"Um, yes," she answered. "Nice to meet you again, Ling Xiaoyu and Asuka Kazama."

"Isn't it great that you work here now?" Asuka inquired with friendly tone. Julia had planned one thing before accepting this mission – she would not be close to anyone. It would just hurt them both when her mission was over.

"Sure."

"Do you want to eat lunch with us?" Xiaoyu offered. "They do have great food in the cafeteria today."

"I would like to but I have so much work to do," was Julia's alibi. Truth was, she wouldn't get her thesis until the day after tomorrow. But she was determined not to be close to any of them.

Xiaoyu pouted, "Work on your first day? That's sad."

"Indeed," Asuka agreed.`

–

**A/N:** Hello. This will be a Jin/Julia fic. Tell me what you think. Reviews and criticisms are totally acceptable. :)


End file.
